<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything Sounds Like A Love Song by kickassfu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086309">Everything Sounds Like A Love Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu'>kickassfu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, jaskier's pov, they love each other ok??, they're tender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier smiles, singing low and warm, looking straight into Geralt’s golden eyes, “I yearn for the beautiful moon in the sky, for it shines as brightly as your eyes.”</p>
<p>Not the best thing he’s written, but definitely one of the most honest ones; besides it’s something he’s making just for them. For Geralt. For that moment. He can see Geralt’s raised eyebrow and unimpressed stare, but also how his lip curls up just a tad, threatening a beautiful, wondrous smile that he’s no doubt suppressing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything Sounds Like A Love Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got this lovely prompt on tumblr (send more pls~~): Jaskier gets hurt during a hunt but is too busy composing an epic ballad about it to let himself properly recover. Geralt makes a fuss, angry that the bard is not taking it seriously</p>
<p>I loved the idea, and this is basically just two dumbasses being tender lol hope you like it~~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe he should be more careful. Maybe he shouldn’t get so close when Geralt’s hunting. Maybe Jaskier really is-</p>
<p>“You’re a fucking idiot. How many times must I tell you to stay back?” Geralt is growling, which by now Jaskier thinks is cute more than scary, and pointedly ignores his shouting. Inspiration hit him, he can’t get distracted by Geralt’s lovely, low voice or his annoying fussing. </p>
<p>The moon is bright, bigger than usual, and the adrenaline is pumping hard in his blood. The song is practically writing itself, his fingers itching to play. Picking up his precious lute, he lets his hands play softly.</p>
<p>Geralt sighs, frustrated, but still overly fond as he looks at the bard sitting by their campfire as he searches for clean water and bandages, “Jaskier, will you stop for one second? You’re hurt. Let me fix you.”</p>
<p>“It is naught but a flesh wound.” Jaskier mumbles distractedly, just to humor his lovely Witcher. A million thoughts are running through his mind, the monster, the hunt, the moon, and then his eyes lie on Geralt. <em>Geralt, Geralt, Geralt.</em> Always Geralt. Who is now kneeling in front of him, ready to steal his lute away and force him to be still.</p>
<p>Which just isn’t going to happen.</p>
<p>Yet.</p>
<p>Jaskier smiles, singing low and warm, looking straight into Geralt’s golden eyes, “I yearn for the beautiful moon in the sky, for it shines as brightly as your eyes.”</p>
<p>Not the best thing he’s written, but definitely one of the most honest ones; besides it’s something he’s making just for them. For Geralt. For that moment. He can see Geralt’s raised eyebrow and unimpressed stare, but also how his lip curls up just a tad, threatening a beautiful, wondrous smile that he’s no doubt suppressing. </p>
<p>It’s cute.</p>
<p>Geralt’s too cute for words.</p>
<p>But damn it all, if Jaskier isn’t full of words, and then Geralt’s hand is on his forehead, cleaning the blood away, and- he’s focusing on Jaskier, only Jaskier, forever Jaskier. It’s too much, it’s not enough, he loves him. So close together, Jaskier can stare at the Witcher’s beautiful face, wonderfully long hair, long enough to-</p>
<p>“I yearn for your tender touches, to tug on your silver hair.” he basically purrs, and Geralt rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“My hair is white.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but that’s not as romantic as silver. Close enough.” he says, still plucking the lute, still filled with pent up energy, still feeling a song waiting to burst.</p>
<p>“Jaskier, as lovely as the love ballad you’re writing is, you’re hurt. And I need to make you all better, please.”</p>
<p>Eyeing Geralt once again, Jaskier notices how serious his face is, how taut his muscles are, <em>he looks guilty</em>. Stretching his arm, he cups Geralt’s face tenderly, “Aw, my love, it’s not your fault.” </p>
<p>“I couldn’t protect you. Not completely.” Geralt is looking away, and no, Jaskier won’t have that. Pulls his face back up, not forcefully, just a nudge, a gentle request that Geralt acquiesces. </p>
<p>“It’s my fault. I didn’t listen to you, and once again I ran headlong into danger. I tend to follow where my heart goes.” oh that’s romantic, it’s definitely going into the song. Doesn’t make it any less true.</p>
<p>Geralt is looking and looking and looking, and then smiles brightly, tugging the lute out of Jaskier’s grasp, “Good. We’re in agreement. It’s your fault, and you’ll never do it again.”</p>
<p>Shock. </p>
<p>Jaskier is in utter shock.</p>
<p>His mouth hanging open, unable to say anything while Geralt takes the chance to bandage his head, and see if there are any other injuries he missed. There isn’t, he’s fine. Which he told him since the beginning. But only after making sure Jaskier is alright, does he grab Jaskier’s chin and closes his mouth. Giving it a small kiss, he gets up and moves away.</p>
<p>The kiss seems to startle Jaskier out of his surprise, shock, <em>betrayal</em>, making  him melt a bit, but then he remembers again, “How dare you? You tricked me.”</p>
<p>“Well, imagine how I feel every time I tell you to be safe, and you show up in the middle of the danger.” Geralt deadpans, unrolling their bedroll, preparing for sleep.</p>
<p>“In my defense,” Jaskier starts, unsure of where to go with that, “...I don’t actually have a defense. But-”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”</p>
<p>Jaskier sees Geralt lie down, and is torn. On one hand, he really wants to sing more, to weave the song screaming at him to come out, on the other, <em>more delicious</em>, hand cuddling next to Geralt is also a very good option.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you coming?”</p>
<p>Who’s he kidding? Putting the lute away, Jaskier practically runs over to Geralt, “I’m coming, dear.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>